


Filter

by kimi_hana



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychosis, Sensuality, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_hana/pseuds/kimi_hana
Summary: In his state of psychosis, Arthur chases an alluring figure. Who could it be? Is it really a hallucination?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Filter' by BTS's Jimin. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNUnnb8F-Cw)
> 
> Just needed to throw out something after hearing this song and not knowing where to dump my ideas at. Also didn't want to do work today and just wanted to take this day to relax.
> 
> Again, I highly recommend you listen to the song while reading it.

The only one awake at this hour- he's alone in his apartment once again. His mother's passed out in the bedroom. He sits on the couch, thinking back to a song he heard playing earlier in the day at work. Time seems to slow as the atmosphere shifts from the comfortable silence the rare respite from his intrusive thoughts provides him into something darker. Inviting darkness settles around the room as the air grows thicker with the newfound passion lit in his heart as he slowly gets up and sways his hips to the music playing in his head. He hums to the melody, the only thing that stayed with him when the lyrics had escaped him. He swears to look for the song again in the future. 

The thick drapes, reaching the floors, drawn over the windows in his living room billowed out, catching his attention. Strange. The windows were closed and the drapes would have been far too thick for any wind to do that. From his sofa, he saunters over to investigate, his movement still in time to the beat of the song that fades into background ambience. He pauses briefly when he reaches the curtains. Gracefully reaching out an arm in an attempt to pull the drapes apart, a brilliant set of eyes peek out from behind them to stop him in his tracks. Who are you? He wants to ask but finds he loses his voice. Suddenly, as if hearing the music, the figure begins spinning itself further into the fabric, accompanying the tune, hiding away from him. And then they stopped abruptly. Those eyes looked back at him again, the only thing he's able to make out from the rest of their shadowy silhouette, daring him to follow.

So follow did he, unable to deny the magnetic pull of those alluring eyes. And thus began a game of call-and-almost-answer. Pushing his way through the curtains that suddenly grew endless, he reaches out, trying to grab hold of this mysterious person. It's almost as though he was transported to another dimension. They were dancing away from him, limbs languidly flowing to the melody as they moved, occasionally turning back to face him before pulling an arm over their head, the long fabric of their own attire concealing them, or spinning back around as they turned away again. He didn't know what it was- it felt like a dream- but something told him he needed to find this person, that they were important. They ignored every call to them. But every time he reached out to them, they would teasingly reach back out to him, their body reaching over towards him as they stretched so that they rested their body weight on the tip of their toes. Then the music approached another crescendo and they would swing back forward, leaving him grasping at thin air, just mere centimetres away from their fingertips as they used that momentum to propel themselves forward, leaping further away from him. He's left with the black chiffon of their veil in their wake that slips through his fingers as well, the shadowed figure once again escaping his clutches.

He continues his pursuit, totally enamoured by them. Whether this was a dream or if it was real, he didn't care- they had taken him captive and he was their willing prisoner. So enchanted was he that he didn't even notice they finally slipped out of the curtains and had disappeared until he was inches past the opening of the other set of drapes. The music pauses. He looks around cluelessly. Where'd they gone? Then he feels it- a pair of hands rest on his chest as two arms looped themselves from under his arms. A fragrance. Wafting through the air, the smell of vanilla encapsulates them both so they are the only two people in the world. A warmth spread against his back as the figure pressed themselves against him from behind. They lift their head to rest their chin on his left shoulder and blow gently into his ear as they start rocking both their bodies from side to side, pulling him into another sensual dance. The melody started up again. He shuddered at their cool breath before relaxing into their warm embrace and lolling his head back over his right shoulder. Their fingers splay out further on his pecs as they start trailing their hands down his torso. His breathing speeds up and they plant quick kisses along his bare shoulder. He daren't look at them. He can't bring himself to, so he just shuts his eyes and indulges in the sensations that begun overwhelming him. 

But then they stop their ministrations and he couldn't help but open his eyes in wonder and disappointment. They quickly twirl back around so that they stood in front of him, finally close enough for him to see them in all their entirety, finally close enough to touch. The luminescent lighting of the room does little to illuminate their features, only enough so he could see that the rest of their face was covered by a thin black veil that matched their flowy outfit and veil that draped around their shoulders. Oh, but they look like a dream and the music hasn't finished. They start stalking towards him, enticing him as they swing their hips, and he backs up slowly, chin lowering to his chest as he only dared look back up at them doe-eyed. Their eyes hooded as their gaze turned from bright and curious to dark and hungry. They were like a predator luring him, a prey, in. For so long did he want to touch them but when they eventually decide to let him do so, he kept his hands to himself. "Come to me," they spoke, their voice barely above a whisper but still smooth as honey. "I can be anything and everything you want." They continued, their voice as pleasant as the music playing in the background. 

He loves what he hears. He wants so desperately to agree, but he's rendered speechless in the haze of their seduction. He retreats back out of the drapes and shuffles back towards the couch, his eyes never leaving their own as they follow, completely bewitched by the figure. Eventually, the back of his knees bumps into the cushions and he falls backwards and sits back down on the sofa. The figure climbs on top of him, legs spreading so they were by the sides of his own as they straddled his lap. Their hands splay out against his chest once more and trail them up towards his shoulders before coiling their arms around them. He gulps audibly as they bring a finger to trace his jawline all the way up to his chin and tilts it up with the same finger. "I can take you to a whole new world. I can make your wildest dreams come true. I can show you secrets you never knew you needed to know." They persuade. The promise of their words tempting. "Come with me. Be mine. I can grant you your deepest desires and more." They appeal. Their offer was irresistible. He finally allowed himself the privilege of resting his hands upon their waist. The corner of their lips quirk up in a smirk and they removed their veil, letting it drop to the floor before they dove in to ravish his neck with kisses. He lets out a loud sigh and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to give them more space to work with. His hand travels up to gently grip the back of their head as soft moans leave his lips. He hopes this isn't a hallucination. The feel of their lips against his neck so warm, so soft, so real. He cups their face and brings them up to his own, fiercely pressing their lips together, pouring all his passion from the night into the act of affection. 

Yet, it had to be when he finally let himself go, let himself be free and let himself choose happiness, that it got taken away from him. All too soon, too. The figure pulled away from the kiss after a bit and looked at him apologetically. "I must go." They confessed. 

"What? You wanted me to choose you and now you're leaving?" He questioned. Then what the hell was all of that about?

"Yes. I can't explain it to you now, but in due time, everything will make sense to you." They murmur as they got off him.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked desperately, reluctant to let go.

"I'm quite sure we'll meet again soon. Real soon." They assure as they pulled their veil back up and off of his body.

"What's your name?" He needs to know how he can find them again.

"You'll know when we meet." How cryptic. "But for now, this is goodbye."

"Bye...." One last attempt to prolong their interaction. And then they're gone. Just like that. And he finds himself all alone again in the dark apartment. The dream evanesces away quickly as the figure dissipates into thin air. The music also fades along with the dream. He should probably just go to sleep.

He finds himself at the front of a clothes shop some months later. His mother tells him he needs a respectable set of clothing that he can wear to formal functions. 𝘐𝘧 he ever goes to one. He finally saved up enough money for a decent suit. He goes in and finds a red suit to his liking. He'll need to try that on over at the dressing room. Good thing it's just the person in the cubicle and him waiting to try on their outfits. It would be terribly awful to keep someone else waiting while he takes a while to assess how he looks in the mirror. Just then, you popped out, calling your friend over. The smell of your vanilla-scented perfume immediately drifts to his nose. He looks over to you as you try to attract your friend's attention and his eyes widen- the figure from that night. He 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 you. "How's this?" You ask your friend. That voice. No doubt it 𝘩𝘢𝘴 to be you.

"You look gorgeous." A compliment, but not from your friend. You whip your head to look at the person who said it. He blurted it out before he even realized what he said. And when he realized he said it, he swiftly clapped his free hand over his mouth. Your own eyes widened and your mouth gaped at the man. Not in embarrassment, no not at all, but in recognition- the man you see in those tantalizing dreams of yours. "I-I'm sorry. That sounded creepy." He quickly apologizes.

"No, that's quite alright. Thank you." You reassure him and introduce yourself to lighten up the atmosphere. "What's your name?"

"I'm Arthur Fleck." 

"Thank you, Arthur." Both of your faces light up at the introduction, finally certain you found each other again.


End file.
